


Roommate, Housemate, My mate

by Coquelicot_03



Series: 10 Rarepairs for Christmas [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Shared apartment, au with the Johzenji ensemble, cocout oil, lazy Terushima, no cook, ooc Hana, ooc Terushima, some stereotypical things ( i broke them ), yuuji was kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot_03/pseuds/Coquelicot_03
Summary: Lazy Terushima was kicked out from the shared apartment with his homiesNow he is stuck to suck it up and live on the streets or live with this friend so he can learn how to be a human"HUH?! FRIDGE EMPTY!""PANTRY WITH ONLY BOTTLES OF COCONUT OIL IN IT!?""AND A LARGE ASS HOUSE WITH NO SIGN OF LIVING THING?!""You innocent-looking evil being!" Shout the irritated Terushima Yuuji on the phone" YOU GUYS JUST LITERALLY SOLD ME OFF AS A DARN BLOOD BANK FOR A MINUTE THERE!! AM AN RH NULL BRUH! MY BLOOD IS SO RARE!" shouted in anger with red face and steams comin off his noseA sudden roommate au!
Relationships: Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji
Series: 10 Rarepairs for Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057709
Kudos: 2





	Roommate, Housemate, My mate

**Author's Note:**

> 8th day!! am almost done!! thank you for reading huhuhu!!
> 
> ON THE 8TH DAY OF CHRISTMAS HOZUMI GAVE TO YOU! A ROOMMATE+VAMPIRE AU!

"How many months has it been?!" Nobuyoshi asked, irritated.

"Well... Since January?" Arata said while thinking and counting how many months it has been.

"IT'S ALREADY NOVEMBER!! WHY THAT IDLY IDIOT!" Higashiyama raged out with Nobuyoshi

"He only listens to Kazuma!" said Nobuyoshi with a plan in mind, mentioning the name, everyone in the room look at Kazuma

"Ha? what now?? If that's about scolding Terushima, hard pass!" Kazuma answered while shaking his head and both hands for defense.

"No no, help  _ us _ pack his belongings," Nobuyoshi said with an evil smirk.

\---

"Yo, y'all gathered here- OI WHY MY THINGS ARE PACKED?!" Terushima ran to gather his things, then hugged his backpacks and other belongings.

"We are kicking you out! Since neither did you helped on the cleaning duties ever since the start of the year, nor did you cook or dare help cooking." Arata said in a stern voice,

"As Arata-san said, You didn't help  _ yet _ you are the one who messed up the place the most!" Nobuyoshi added.

"And! Even your laundry! For the love of God Terushima!" Higashiyama said.

"And with this filed up complaints, we decided to kick you out, be glad Higashiyama-san's kind soul asked someone to take you in '' Kazuma looked at the pitiful state of their friend.

"Yup yup! With their help, you sure will learn how to be a human who can live alone!" Arata nods in agreement, then bends down to carry some of the bags.

"Huh? What? What? Where are you taking my things?!" The poor, confused and now homeless Terushima was dragged along with his baggage to the car.

"The person you'll be living with is in that place for a few years now! Be sure to take good care of yourself" Higashiyama said, as he patted the bags at the car compartment, then closed it shut.

"And! Do not be rude!" Arata added with a threatening voice.

"Take care you two! Safe drive! Help with the chores in your next house!" Kazuma waves them goodbye.

After Nobuya drives him to this "Apartment" and helps him get the things inside the new place, he just left, now it's up to Terushima to look around. 

First, in the kitchen, he walks to the fridge to see that not even a bottle of water is inside, horrifying. He looks around to see that the counter is empty and that there are neither dishes nor forks and spoons, no cups, this is starting to get scary, who in the world lives here for a few years with nothing anywhere?! Then at the pantry, he found something! Few dozen bottles.... 'Coconut oil' the label said, now that he finished scanning the kitchen, he goes to the living room, it's quite spacious, looks normal, couches, coffee table, and small tv, but everything looks suspiciously clean, more like unused. The dining area has a long-ass table and tall chairs. Well other than those wooden things nothing more, so he when upstairs, 

'Oh, no windows but- IS THAT A CHANDELIER?! THIS IS AN APARTMENT RIGHT?! QUITE TOO BIG FOR ONE PERSON! JUST HOW MUCH IS RENT?!' 

The only light source on the second floor is from the curtained sliding doors that led to the balcony, and this big chandelier that could light the whole house up, two doors at his left, three at his right. A room with a sign on its door saying "Hana'' is located at the right-wing. 

‘So someone is living here, but an empty fridge? And the kitchen?! Is my new housemate a serial killer?! That fridge can fit two whole bodies!' Terushima's thoughts as he heads downstairs, it's quite late at night but his housemate is nowhere to be seen, no one even answered the door with the nameplate.

Terushima laid down on the couch, waiting for his serial killer mate, without much thought he fell asleep.

\---

Terushima woke up with the smell of burnt something, one thing is sure. His mate is back, And is currently incinerating something or someone! Shivers went down his spine, as he braved himself to go where the smell was coming from.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw a girl, quite petite body structure, and a burnt pan on her hands, not only burnt crisp but with a hole in the middle... 

"OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Terushima said running to the faucet to damp the nearest towel and put it to the remaining fire that is scattered around the stove, wait THAT'S THE GAS STOVE! Now he is more certain that the lady he just saw is trying to kill the two of them, 

"I- I tried to cook something..." a meek voice came from the girl with the pan

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU BURN A PAN TO THE POINT THAT IT WOULD HAVE A DARN HOLE IN IT?!" He asks in disbelief, now practically shouting with panic

"Well... It is my first time trying to cook something" the embarrassment is clearly showing on her face.

"HUH?! But haven't you lived **_here_** for a few **_years_** now?! **_Alone_** at that! How can you not cook?! How are you still alive?!" from panic to concern to disbelief, even Terushima didn't know he could switch emotions this fast but one thing is sure. He. Is. Scared. And. Confused.

"Huh? They didn't tell you? I am a vampire..." she slowly tilts her head to ask and as a sign of confusion 

"YOU WHAT?!" That's the final straw of sanity left, then and there Terushima Yuji, faint.

\--

He woke up in a room with a pastel yellow color ceiling and walls, with strange and unfamiliar surroundings, he immediately sat up, to look around.

"Oh, you are finally awake, I moved your things to your room, Ah and the name is Hana, nice meeting you, Yuji right?" The girl named Hana said as she offered him an awkward smile, which reminds him of the situation last night.

"You! You're the vampire right?! I know my blood is delicious but I am not a food! Please don't eat me!" scooch away, the farthest he can 

"You think that **_I'll eat you_ ** ? Ew! I have a taste! And I am vegetarian!" she explains, quite proudly so

"A vegetarian- A VEGETARIAN VAMPIRE?! HUH?!" Confused Terushima asked

"Yes I don't drink human blood or animal blood, I drink Coconut oil" the vampire calmly stated

"Wow... That's the first time I heard that!" Terushima said leaning in, little by little trusting her words

"Well, not many knew that we take the plasma in the blood rather than the whole blood itself, and with that said, coconut oil is a good alternative! So worry not! I only drink blood when utterly necessary" the vampire explains then smile

"Okay... So what happened to the pan last night?? The kitchen too!" another set of questions thrown by Terushima

"Ah! Well... I throw the pan, but other than that and some few burn marks on the floor everything is fine!" The vampire sheepishly answered

"Phew!! Safe! Now that explains why there is no food at the fridge and pantry except the coconut oil!" Terushima respond nodding his head along

"Yes, but I do hear that Humans need to eat proper meals... So I thought of cooking for you like a warm welcome, but ehehe it was set on fire!" another sheepish response from the vampire who is now scratching the back of her neck from embarrassment 

"It's not a warm welcome, it's a very hot welcome! With the fire and all" Terushima joke to lighten the mood

"Ah! Setting that aside! Let me show you your room!" the vampire said, to change the topic

\--

"You innocent-looking evil being!" Said Terushima on a phone call with Higashiyama.

"Hello to you too, so? How was it? She is kind right?" Higashiyama said on the phone 

"Well she is fine I guess? Except for the fact that we almost died yesterday everything is fine and well" Terushima answer reminiscing about yesterday

"Good good! Now be kind to her! Help her!! That girl is a precious friend of Runa! So you better not be rude!" telling Terushima off 

"Ack- sure, I THOUGHT YOU GUYS SELL ME OFF AS A DARN BLOOD BANK FOR A MINUTE THERE!! AM AN RH NULL BRUH! MY BLOOD IS SO RARE!" practically shouted 

"yea sure byeee!! I still have to do some kinds of stuff here!" just ended the call without waiting for Terushima's response.

\--

Then after a month, Terushima is completely settled down, the chores are equally divided, Though they hired someone to teach them how to cook for both their safety and the neighborhood.

The clock strikes 8 pm, with Hana handing the shopping list to her human friend. They usually go out to get some groceries at this time of the day, for she is more sensitive to sunlight because she refuses to drink blood.

"The shopping list, my ass! This is just your juice! Hand me the pen! Now tell me, do we still have detergent?" Said Terushima scratching the back of his head

"Ah, no... Now that you say it! List it down! The toilet papers too" she answers after looking if they still have any

"See! Go look at the bathroom and see if you still have soap and shampoo!" another demand from the blond as he scribbles on the list

"We need new dishwashing liquid too!" shouts 

After a few more minutes of asking and checking what more is needed what else do they want to buy the two heads outside to shop!

\--

"Hana! I brought popcorn and your coconut oil! Everything is set for our movie night!" Said Terushima, who is already sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Scooch over Teru," said Hana with a blanket all over her as she sat next to Terushima and covered him with a blanket too, before laying her head on his shoulder.

"What should we watch?" Ask Terushima while he hands the bottle to the vampire

"Hmm Naki Neko!" she suggested, lifting her head to look at Terushima

"Oh, that movie? Wait let me... Hmmm... Here!" he mumbles browsing through the tv.

And the night goes with them cuddling while watching the movie, Hana is currently a ball wrapped in another blanket on Terushima's lap while the other keeps combing her short hair

\---

Few days before Christmas the gang gathered and since their place is the largest, the exchange gift and small party were held in their 'apartment' and with that being said they have to wake up early to cook and prepare!

Hana is now stirring the pasta, while Terushima is frying the chicken while monitoring the baked sushi. Then the doorbell rang, signaling that someone is already there, hopefully, to help!

"Runa-chaaan!" said Hana after Terushima let them in

And as expected they did help! Runa sets her gift under the tree, and finishes decorating it while the two are still cooking, not long after Runa finished her task, she sits at the counter and watches the two work.

"Hana, Hand me the knife please," Terushima said as he put the baked sushi on a plate

"Here! Oh, it's done!" Hana said, while carefully handing the knife to her mate

"Open your mouth! Tell me how did it turn out" Terushima exclaimed quite excitedly so

"Hm! Better than our last attempt! This one is edible!" she said, then the two laughs remembering what happened on their last try, before going back to her pasta

This time after setting the baked sushi aside, it was Terushima who went to Hana, then as if it's the most natural thing ever, he rested his chin on her shoulder with his hand on the other shoulder, and Hana responded as she turned her head to Teru before giving him a spoonful of sauce to taste test.

"Wow! You got better at this!" He said while patting Hana’s head with a proud smile.

"That's good to hear!" Hana responds with a short laugh.

"Pfft! You two look like a newlywed couple!" Runa pointed out, letting the two of them remember that she is still in the house.

"Mou! It's like that, not that!" Hana said while shaking her head

"But you are!!" Runa insisted with a smirk.

\---

Then nightfall with everyone inside the house already, they eat and drink, although Hana doesn’t need to eat human foods, she still does take a few bites for occasions like this, then the exchange gift happened but Hana had an extra gift in hand.

"Ohhh our Terushima gave you a gift?!" Numajiri said eying the gift on Hana’s arm

"That bastard who can't even buy me a bottle of water?!" Futamata asked in disbelief

"That's what love can do~" Higashiyama tease

"Oi!! That's just a thank you gift! Not much meaning! Nothing special!" Terushima deny, nudging Higashiyama’s side

"T-thank you," Hana said

But the teasing continues, for it seems like Hana is a bit disappointed after hearing that the gift is a thank-you gift and she isn't special.

"Bro! Look what you did!" Arata said, smacking Terushima at the back of his head

"You idiot! Now Hana is sad!!" Added Kazuma 

"Y'all drunk! Ugh" Terushima said avoiding the topic

"No, You! You hideous creature! You made a girl cry!" Futamata said hitting the same spot Arata just slapped

"How could you!" Numajiri said nudging the  _ bad  _ Terushima

What shocked everyone in the room is that Hana retired for the night saying she was tired. Now that got the mood serious.

"Tell me! do you like her?" Higashiyama asked

"Gasp! don't tell me you are just leading our beloved Hana on?! Futamata butted in

"You monster! How could you! She takes you in and even treats you nicely!" Kazuma said adding to the guilt Terushima is currently struggling

"Y'all let him answer!" Runa said

"I… Well not sure if it's _ "like" _ that near  **_"love"_ ** I just live with her for a month or so!"

"So what would you feel if it was Kazuma who hugged her from behind while cooking?" Runa asked

"I might punch him." He answered in a serious tone.

"How about when it's Nobuyoshi that comb her to sleep"

"I… no hard feelings but I might cut his hands off" He answered while glaring at the poor Nobuyoshi

"You got your answer then!" Runa said, patting Terushima’s back

"Bro you're scary when you're jealous!" said Nobuyoshi who was just glared at

“If glaring can kill, our Nobuyashi is now lying cold in his pool of blood,” Arata said

"Go get her!" Kazuma push Terushima

So they help Terushima clean their mess before heading home, leaving them alone to talk. 

Terushima knocked on Hana's room a few times with no response, so he tried again and again then the door opened with just a small space enough to see Hana standing at the opposite side of the door.

"Hey… can we talk…?" he asks with a concerned voice that is currently ridden with guilt

"About what?" Hana answered trying hard for her voice not to crack

"Um, let me in first? Or maybe get out of your room?" Terushima request, for there, should be a better place for Hana to listen and hear this confession

"No… what is it? You can talk there." She said, in a tone that says ‘no buts’

"But-" he insisted but soon surrender and just tried his best to explain

"Ha… Okay, You see, ah- no, Sorry, I didn't mean any-" he neither know how to start explaining nor does he know what to say, ending up as a stuttering mess

"You didn't mean to make me feel important? You didn't mean to- ah, do forgive me for thinking that I am!" Hana’s voice cracked, and she closed the door with a loud thud

"Oi!! Open the door!! It's not that!! You are special to me! More than you think so, please let me talk to you, see your face…. As I say this'' Terushima plead 

"Terushima…. Did you mean that?" Hana asked earnestly hoping that the feeling is not unrequited, opening the door slightly to see his expressions 

"Yes! If not because of what happened earlier I would still be in doubt or won't even be thought about it this hard" he answered honestly for this is what Hana deserve, honest feelings 

"Huh?? What do you mean?" she asked still confused

"I like you! No, I love you, more than I thought I would, for that short time… you found- no you made yourself a place, a room, a home inside my heart! You mean more than everything, the thought of you never leaves my mind! I know it sounds cliche and all but it’s true" Terushima just let the words flow, he never knew he could say things like that but maybe it is true that love makes people do things they never knew they can.

"Me too… I like you too, I love you too!" fully opening the door, then leap forward to hug Terushima, with tears on her eye.s 

“I love you more” hugging her back then resting his chin on the top of her head.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
